Roses
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Birthday present for Merryanchor16! angst angst angsty?


**This was a birthday gift for MerryAnchor ! Happy birthday dear even though it was days ago. XD**  
**WARNING THOUGH BEFORE YOU READ. THIS CONTAINS ALOT OF TRIGGER CONTENT AND mpreg IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH USUAL TRIGGER CONTENT DO NOT READ. GIRL WANTED ANGST SHE GETS ANGST I would list what they are but that'd give it away. I also tried doing something new with this. Please enjoy!**

* * *

They went to the same highschool with the same old group of old friends from middle school. They weren't the best years of their life, but at least within the four years they were able to truly meet. It happened one night at a gathering at Usopp's house, the guy who had to have broken the longest nose world record. Stupid teens do stupid things and after years of never saying more to each other than yet another sling of insults, they were dared in a game to try seven minutes in heaven.

Behind a closed door and a few curses and bangs against the door and walls later, the crew opened the door faster than they could respond, their first kiss together witnessed by anyone who was anyone among their friends. But of course, that was blamed as meaning nothing, it was because precious Nami-swan asked so nicely.

They couldn't deny the chemistry that blossomed the moment they stopped trying to kill each other enough to actually listen. Fights and detentions turned into bento lunches and ruffling Marimo hair. They were in love, though adamantly denied it to anyone who even asked. There wasn't a day Zoro didn't show up to see Sanji at the Baratie, every single evening he worked.

Unfortunately, their differences in aspiring professions drove them apart in college. Sanji got accepted into a once in a life time position learning under some of the best chefs on the planet. He couldn't say no and Zoro wouldn't have wanted him to. They made love for the first time that night. They stayed in touch for a while, through webcam and what not until something went wrong. Sanji got sick with something he couldn't shake off.

He came back only a few months later, with changes that were pretty much supernatural. He was pregnant, though it wasn't logically possible. It was a girl and it was Zoro's. He was sad at first, having had to leave the ultimate opportunity, but he moved on. He was going to have a family, with Zoro and a little girl he could spoil and dress however he pleased. Sanji had never realized how much he'd wanted one until it was so close and in his grasp.

Because he couldn't work while in his condition he redecorated the whole apartment to make it more beautiful and welcoming for their darling angel, roses on the table top and pink toys along the shelves. He was an average house wife, something he thought he would absolutely hate, but it was worth it because every night was spent in a Marimo embrace he wouldn't have traded for the world.

Their daughter was born in spring and she was delightful. She had blond hair like her mother and dark eyes like Zoro. They wouldn't know for quite some time though. She was born premature, a few months, living by the support of tubes in an incubation machine. They could meet her, talk and touch her, but only in assistance and through gloves.

It killed Sanji, and the odds weren't in their favor. That summer they made the most painful purchase of their life, a tiny coffin. They hadn't even thought of a perfect name for her yet.

Time went by so much slower after that. Sanji found a job, his dreams of being a housewife demolished. Not that he really wanted to be one in the first place. He was depressed after that, didn't talk so much to other people. Most nights he locked himself in their bedroom, refusing to look at the baby supplies that'd been purchased that crowded their freedom. He'd cry and Zoro would feel utterly helpless. Honestly, he didn't know what to do.

Eventually their mourning subsided, but their daughter never left their hearts. They tried again but seemingly she was the only miracle, any ability to conceive gone. That left them lonely, but they had each other. They got married a few years later in their 20s. They had wanted to think their troubles were behind them, but the shadows just couldn't leave Sanji alone. His depression returned and that summer Zoro saw the scars along his arm.

He really had hoped he'd gotten to Sanji in time, but it proved wishful thinking. Not even a few weeks later he found him, in the room of their apartment that was for her, a stuffed animal he refused to ever give away in his hand.. a prescription bottle in the other. He just wanted to feel whole again, wanted his dreams which had revolved around her to come back. His weakness won that day and Zoro wanted to shatter right then and there but... he didn't.

Sanji had said it himself once, that if you wanted to make the world beautiful enough for their sweet angel, even though he now had two, roses always did the trick. It was such a stupid thing and Zoro knew the flower could do absolutely nothing for him. But even so, something about when he came here, which he did every single day at the very same time, he brought one and placed it next to their tombstone.

The summer their daughter died Sanji made sure they'd all rest finally together. Zoro just wished he hadn't gotten to see them out before joining them, in the empty space over. But he knew he had to be strong, long night conversations from the troubled cries of his lover urging him to be, because he couldn't help but keep him awake at night.

This lasted year after year. It killed Zoro's social life but he didn't need it. He shut out the real world the moment the last bit of his perfect world died. He couldn't even look his friends in the face anymore, those who had once been so supportive to him and Sanji as a couple. How could he move on, or why would Sanji want him to. That's not what Sanji had wanted, he wanted to be happy.

Was he happy? Did the roses do anything? Lots of events followed the death of his beloved but Zoro did not buckle under them. He might have faced them alone, but he did not feel alone. And although he had always seemed like the more composed one, having never gave into the depression that stole his love, he was the first and only one to laugh when death had finally set it's sights on him. He was only 35 and he was dying. But Zoro was welcoming it.

Fate was unkind to them, it had granted them things they loved in the beginning then snatched them away. The roses stopped piling, Zoro unable to leave his spot in the hospital. He honestly, would have rather died than waste a day he could be doing what he knew he should. The owner of the cemetery he frequented was shocked. He'd admired his dedication. He hadn't seen another person visit Sanji or their daughter's grave in such a long time, until a random day in autumn.

There was a man there with raven colored hair and a scar under his eye. He was crouched down, his fingers gently brushing through the remains of probably thousands of roses that had withered and died. In his other hand a fresh one, but he seemed very conflicted on where he should place it. The cemetery man approached him, watching from a few feet away and lightly chuckled.

"I think it would be best if no more flowers were added." He explained, gesturing to the pile. "With you and that green man bringing roses every day, there will be no more space for these graves."

The stranger looked up with him and a soft grin spread over his face. "I guess so." He replied, standing up and brushing off his clothes. There was something bittersweet about his expression, despite the obvious fact he was indeed visiting a grave. "But that green man won't be returning anymore."

The guilt stricken man looked down at the rose in his hand and back at the empty plot.

The cemetery man joined him in lowering his gaze, in respects. "It's a shame." He decidedly explained. "They really did make things beautiful."

Imagine Person A of your OTP suddenly dies, so Person B visits their grave everyday to place a rose there until the grave is overflowing and the cemetery owner has to (kindly) ask Person B to stop.

was that not a cheesy/corny ending or what?

* * *

**Thank you Anjelle for helping me beta this you are the bestttt ./o/ **


End file.
